Toxicity in a Small Town
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Forgive the title. Toxins exist in many forms and in many places. Todd learns something that might just effect him, and we meet a new girl.
1. Default Chapter 1

Toxicity in a Small Town

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Anastasia was borrowed from Gargoyles, and being what she is, will be returned unharmed. 

A/N: Don't ask. It's just safer that way. As a warning, this fic has a high probability of containing slash. Mainly Todd/Kurt and/or Pietro/some guy. And if you're looking for the X-Men among the main cast, look elsewhere. Aside from Kurt, I'm not sure any of them will even show up, let alone have a staring role. That is saved for Todd and my Morgan; who will not be falling for each other. 

@---@

Chapter One

          Todd had mixed feelings about biology. On one hand, it was a pretty cool subject, and the teacher kept her students awake. But he shared this class with the one person he really couldn't stand.

          Not that Kurt was any happier about the arrangement. Freshman biology was not his idea of a good time- even without his rival's presence. But it was the price he paid for transferring in from Germany. And having already taken chemistry while he was there.

          "Today, we will begin our short unit on reptiles and amphibians. Reptiles and amphibians are among some of the oldest species on the planet, and many have evolved very interesting adaptations that you do not find in birds and mammals." The teacher began to lecture. Todd tried his best to look disinterested while still absorbing everything the teacher said. He did, after all, have an image to retain; even if the subject was as fascinating as this one. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying not to fall asleep. It wasn't that he found the subject boring, but rather that he had stayed up late the night before immersed in a book.

          "Because of their size and delicate skin, amphibians often fall prey to birds, mammals, reptiles, and even other amphibians. In fact a number of species are known to be cannibalistic. To counteract this, many have developed toxins to dissuade predators."

          Both Todd and Kurt looked up sharply at the mention of this. Todd forgot all about trying to look cool and aloof as his mind began to explore the subject of How This May Effect Me. Kurt's tiredness evaporated as he began to wonder how much like his nickname Todd was. They found the lecture about the venoms secreted by both the poison dart frog and the cane toad absolutely fascinating. So much so, were they captivated by the special biology and survival techniques of the amphibian world, that they were mildly surprised when the bell rang.

          "Okay class, tomorrow we'll begin our discussion on reptiles. Until then, read pages ninety six through one oh two and answer questions one through twelve on page one eighteen. And remember, Friday we're expecting a visit from a local herpetologist."

                    @---@ 

          "Got the cage?"

          "Where do you want it?"

          "Put it next to the tree frog."

          Morgan placed the glass box containing the large toad where she had been instructed to. The terrarium's occupant looked back at her dully. She looked at the other containers and sighed. Funny how some of the living beings she trusted more than anything lacked the ability to even blink.

          "Morgan, I know it's hard. But it was for the best. I understand what you are going through."

          "Do you?" Morgan asked as she wheeled around to face the woman she had begun to think of as mother. "Do you really?"

          "Morgan…"

          "He was staring right at me. I froze like a deer in headlights while everybody else ducked for cover, and he ignored me."

          The woman sighed and returned to the task of unpacking. She knew from experience that it was nearly impossible to talk to Morgan at this point. She could only hope that this time, things would turn out for the better. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

Toxicity in a Small Town

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Anastasia was borrowed from Gargoyles, and being what she is, will be returned unharmed. I'm also borrowing one of the Canmore brothers. Although he may be a little harmed by the time he goes back. Don't worry, it won't be anything that won't heal.

A/N: It is still better not to ask. Right now, there is no slash, but that could change in the future. Be warned. I suck at writing accents. Canmore is from Scotland in case you couldn't tell.

@---@

Chapter Two

           Anastasia Renard walked down the hall with the shy girl known as Morgan. Reaching the office of the high school, they were asked to wait while the principal finished up some important business. Nearly an hour later, they were escorted into the office.

          "Please take a seat." The principal instructed the pair. Both Anastasia and Morgan sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Principal Canmore returned to his plush chair and opened a plain folder with Morgan's name on it.

          "Now then, it says yer from New York City. Yer record shows that ye are a pretty good student, if a little quiet. Before ye begin yer year at Bayville, I would like ta lay down a few ground rules. First, we have a zero tolerance policy consernin drugs and weapons. Should we find any on ye, ye will be suspended immediately; no questions asked. Fightin, vandalism, and other such acts of delinquency are not tolerated, and carry stiff punishments."

          "I can assure you Mister Canmore, that Morgan is not a juvenile delinquent."

          "I think that in light of what happened in her old school…"

          "Morgan had nothing to do with that."

          "Of course not. I simply wanted ta put her mind at ease. This isn't some inner city facility built ta keep teenagers off the street for seven hours. Ye will find that here we adhere ta a higher standard. Now, unless ye have any further questions, ye can pick up her class schedule from the secretary. None then? I trust I'll look forward ta seein ye tomorrow for yer first day of classes Morgan. Welcome ta Bayville." Principal Canmore said, standing up. Morgan rose and took his offered hand. With the formalities over with, Anastasia and Morgan left. While Anastasia waited for the secretary to find Morgan's papers, Morgan stood in the doorway to the office engaging in one of her favored hobbies:  people watching.

          Right now, the halls were filled with students changing classes. Or at least as filled as halls could be in a school that had barely two hundred students. Apparently, it was time for lunch, and everybody ate at the same time. Either that, or nobody was concerned with being late to class.

          The cliques appeared to be pretty tight, with the jocks and cheerleaders taking the alpha slots. No surprise there. To her dismay, most of the lingering students were dressed like preppies. Although she did see a Goth, a Hick, and two guys in grunge. This boosted her moral as it seemed that there were at least three people she would like to become friends with. **If** they noticed her that was.

                   @---@

          Todd stared at the lump of 'meat' on his plate. With a look of apprehension on his face, he cautiously poked it with his spork. 

          "Will you just eat it already?"

          "Yo. I think I just saw it move."

          "It didn't move. It can't move. It's dead Todd. So eat it, and shut up."

          "I ain't eating this yo."

          "Why not? It's not half bad."

          "I don't even know what it is."

          "This from the guy who eats bugs on a regular basis."

          "Hey! Anyway, why do **you** care salad boy?"

          Lance rolled his eyes as Todd and Pietro argued over their respective lunches with Fred adding his two cents. Just business as usual. And, unless Lance missed his guess, in five minutes Pietro would give a lecture on the health benefits of salad.


	3. Default Chapter 3

Toxicity in a Small Town

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Anastasia was borrowed from Gargoyles, and being what she is, will be returned unharmed. I'm also borrowing one of the Canmore brothers. Although he may be a little harmed by the time he goes back. Don't worry, it won't be anything that won't heal.

A/N: It is still better not to ask. Right now, there is no slash, but that could change in the future. I'm basing Morgan's old school on my old high school.

@---@

Chapter Three

          Morgan stood in front of her open locker. In her old school, the only lockers they had were in the gym locker room. And even there, you hade a separate lock to them **plus** you had to take the lock with you after gym class. She knew she **should** put some of her stuff away in it, but it felt weird not to have everything with her, and she hadn't gotten the textbooks she needed for classes yet. In the end, she just closed her empty locker. It wasn't as if anyone would notice her long enough to label her as new.

          Walking to class, she paid attention to the paper where the place she was supposed to be by eight was written, and the numbers on the doors. She had arrived early in order to get her bearings as she figured no one would be willing to help her. It was just one of those aspects of human nature she had seen. And it didn't bother her. Not really. It was simply the way life was.

          As Morgan began to chase down that rather depressing line of thought, she faltered on being fully Aware of her surroundings. She failed to notice the boy hurriedly making his way towards her. The hassled boy, for his part, was too concerned with what was **behind** him than what lay ahead. He ended up colliding with Megan; sending both of them to the floor. A pack of jocks pushed their way past the somewhat entangled duo; ignoring them even though they seemed to be looking for someone.

@---@

          For one of the few times in his short life, Todd was early. This was not a necessarily good thing. For one thing, being early did not go will with his Delinquent image. For another, there was the Duncan Factor.

          You see, Duncan Matthews had a Mission in life. (Actually, he had a few, but the others really weren't all that important.) Duncan's Mission was to make Todd Tolensky's life a Living Hell by Whatever Means Necessary. This meant that every minute Todd spent on school grounds was one in which Todd risked a run-in with the older jock.

          But, Todd **had** to get to school early. Both Pietro and Fred were down with food poisoning. Lance had been laid low with a stomach virus. Or at least, that's what he was claiming since he had not eaten the 'poisonous' (Pietro's words) salad. Although Todd couldn't dispute the fact that Lance was sick, he was a tad doubtful about the cause. But that really didn't matter.

          Todd had to go to school early. The rest of his housemates were sick. Graphically, and often violently, sick. If Todd had stayed home any longer, he would have been rendered violently ill himself.

Which, thanks to 20/20 hindsight, would have turned out to be infinitely better than getting to school early. It was a feat worthy of any pack predator. With the help of friends, teammates, and other associated sycophants, Duncan set up an ambush at Todd's locker. It had nearly worked too. Todd had not sensed anything amiss until he spotted Duncan and two of his goons about to strike. And once he realized the approaching danger, Todd did what he felt was the best course of action. He bolted.

          He ran through the hall; dodging other students as he went along. His pursuers just pushed their way past. Todd didn't really care **where** he went, as long as it kept distance between him and Duncan. Who, when he looked back to check, was apparently gaining on him. Had he been looking forward rather than back, he would have noticed the girl walking in his path. Todd ended up colliding with the girl; sending both of them to the floor. Duncan and co pushed their way passed the somewhat entangled duo; ignoring them even though their quarry was sprawled right in front of them.

@---@

          "Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Morgan said as she and Todd regained their footing. 

          "Naw, it's cool. I wasn't exactly watchin where I was goin either yo." Todd replied, a little stunned. He wasn't used to people being actually **nice** to him. Any one who knew him would tell him it was his fault and to go away. Well, almost anyone.

          Then again, maybe she **didn't** know him. She apparently wasn't aware of the Bayville who's who. **He** certainly hadn't heard about her, and he always made sure to keep an ear to the mill. Todd wasn't really a coward, he just had a high survival instinct.

          The two just stood there, looking at each other. Todd was trying to deal with the fact that she was not acting hostile towards him. Morgan was just amazed that he even noticed her. 

          "So who were you running from?"

          "Running? Oh. Running. That was Duncan. He sort of has this grudge against me."

          "What did you ever do to him?"  
          "I existed."  
          "Ah."

          They lapsed into an uneasy silence. Morgan shifted her books, and Todd began to scuffle his foot unconsciously. Their gazes met briefly, and then quickly fell elsewhere.

          "I better be getting to class."

          "Uh, hey, you dropped this." Todd said as he handed her the schedule she had dropped.

          "Uh, thanks…"

          "Todd. Todd Tolensky."

          "Thanks Todd." She said with a brilliant (or at least that's what Todd thought) smile that lit up her entire face, and left. Todd stayed where he was for a few minutes more before hurrying to his on class. 


End file.
